Bite Me
by RosalieFanpire
Summary: Jaime is 15. Shes also a vampire. She was found newborn by the Cullens, who took her in as part of the family. Hatered and anger was somthing she was created by, and somthing which she sometimes finds hard to control in an everyday human society...
1. Chapter 1

**Bite Me … **

**By EJ Wilson**

**1. Fight**

"Jamie, I don't see why you cant just be like your brothers and sisters. You don't see them being disciplined ever 5 seconds do you?" Carlisle began his lecture. Earlier on in the day, Carlisle and Esme had to be called into school because I got into a fight. Being a vampire, it wasn't exactly a fair fight, but I loved every minute of it! Unfortunately I had to be light on _her_, literally just petting her compared to what I would have done had she been immortal. But she still ended up with a broken arm and collar bone. Carlisle had been the one to do the inspection in the hospital, and luckily my brother jasper was there to calm down _her_ and her parents. She was Toni Black. A orange faced Ompa-loompa from my school. She was in my grade, and sat across from me in biology. She was stupid enough to think that I couldn't hear her when she was sitting only a few rows in front of me. Even if she had been far away, I would have still heard her…

"Have you seen her family? Their a bunch of freaks! Just like her, stupid emo! I'm well prettier than her aren't I Lucy?" She said to the shy girl sitting beside her. She just nodded obediently, Toni had her wrapped around her finger like everyone else in the school. If there's one think I cant stand its an over confident bitch! Even more, she was insulting my family, and that was the spark for me! I knew that if I attacked her in biology, then I wouldn't be able to control myself, so I waited for lunch, where my family could stop me.

I entered the lunch hall feeling the sparks begin to ignite in my stomach. Edward stared at me from my family's table, he knew what I was about to do. I didn't hesitate to get started, so I just walked right up to her and her little posy, grouped by the far wall. I tapped her shoulder from behind her. She turned with a disgusted look on her face, a _why are you talking to me _look. I laughed in my head, as all sorts of insults came flushing through my brain. I picked one out, a more subtle one…

"Don't worry, I wont bite you!" I said in an icy tone, although she wasn't quite registering my personal joke. She just flicked her _beautiful_ brown hair over her shoulder and folded her arms, waiting for a reason for my visit. I fumed some more internally, then there was a tap on my shoulder. I turned round to see Rosalie standing behind me,

"Yes Rose?" I said casually, giving her the stare when the pink ladies couldn't see. I heard them snigger from behind me. One said _Emo,_ another said _Geek_. Apparently to them, if you dressed in skinny jeans and hoodies, you were automatically an emo. Well they had gotten that wrong, and they also didn't know that I was a 50 year old vampire who was at the moment considering sucking the life out of each and every one of them. My hands shook with anger and I turned away from Rosalie, who was just staring at me, knowing what I was going to do. They rest of my family was have seen me turning away and came to help Rose stop me going crazy.

"Oh look, your big bwuthers and swisters are here to take you home, Jamie. Go on run along wouldn't want upset them" She said in a baby voice. That was it. The sparks turned to fire in my stomach, and I reached forward, grabbing her by the collar of pink v-neck sweater. I lifted her off of the floor and slammed her into the nearby wall. I heard screams, and I didn't know if they were from her or the people spectating; screams of pain or screams of fear? People suddenly surrounded us at chanted Fight! Fight! Fight! I felt my brothers and sister come closer and try to pull me off, but I just stck my foot out, forcing them away for a second longer. I pulled her away from the wall and let her stand on her own. I allowed her a moment to regain consciousness, then the charged for me, probably going to pull my hair like a pathetic cat fight. I caught her hand before she could touch me and twisted it around, forcing her to face away from me. Still holding her arm, I kicked her in the back, pushing her to the ground. She landed on the ground, clutching her arm and shoulder. Then I let them take me away, had I waited any longer I would have killed her right there. Emmett locked his arms around me and carried me away, into the car park where we shoved me into the back seat of his jeep. He, Edward and Jasper got in and drove me home, Rose, Alice and Bella were in Rose's Convertible I assumed. They got me home and calmed me down, and later on that day, Carlisle and Esme were called up to the school for a meeting with the head master about my behaviour. Carlisle had already talked to the parents in the hospital before hand along with Jasper, who kept the conversation neutral.

So I was grounded, stuck in the house once more, only able to go out when I need to hunt, sometimes they even brought my prey to me. I, Jamie Cullen, was uncontrollable when it came to my anger.


	2. Chapter 2

Fires

From that day on, the kids in school learned to stay away from me. People practically walked a few meters away from me in the corridors. That was when I returned to school. I was suspended for a month, then another when Toni returned, as I _accidentally_ tripped her up in the corridor...

A month passed, and I decided not to go back to school just yet. I was still fuming and I knew the odds were that I'd probably kill her the next time she ticked me off. But mainly, it was because everything I looked at was burning down right now. Literally. That's my gift. I discovered It after I was towed home from school 2 months ago. I was still a raging newborn after all, so I managed to break Emmett's grip on me and run into the forest. I found a big tree and climbed up to sit on a branch far enough away from the forest floor. I stared blankly at the think undergrowth below me, and tried to calm myself down. With no luck apparently, as I began to remember the smug look on that bitches face that day in the dinning hall, then the rage as I flew for her. My teeth clenched together and all of a sudden, the little bush I'd been staring at below me was alight, and the fire spread quickly among the dry grass. I jumped from the tree and ran away from the spreading fire, I knew the services would be here soon, with the hazing smoke now breaking through the canopy of trees. My family were there as soon as Edward had heard what I'd saw happen, Alice wouldn't have seen this because I hadn't been planning it. We went home, and the authority's assumed the fire was caused naturally. From then on, I tried not to think about her, it only led to disaster. But that was easier said than done. The fires were so bad I had to stay out of the house most days, sometimes someone stayed with me, other times I was alone. I hunted - sometimes burned my prey to death -, I ran, I swam, I done pretty much everything I could to amuse myself. I couldn't go into town, humans would most certainly die. It was real annoying. I sometimes hung out in old parks at like 5 in the morning when know one was around. If I set something on fire I had to stamp it out, sometimes I carried a fire blanket just in case, better than walking the streets with a fire extinguisher. To be honest, I was a total loner!

After another month I returned to the house. I'd learned to control the fires and the thoughts, I just told myself I'd kill her one day, that helped a lot. In the end, being sadistic worked. I still occasionally roasted my pray for the hell of it, it was quite funny. Carlisle and the others were thrilled with my new gift, they thought it would be the perfect defence if we ever got into bother. I mean, what vampire isn't afraid of fire?!


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**Hey guys, thanks for reading!**

**3. Calming**

I watched intently as the sun rose behind the hills. It had been a long night. Esme and Alice had decided that they would re-decorate at about 6pm yesterday, I had to sit and listen to there excitement for 6 whole hours before Alice retreated to her room with Jasper and Esme to her study. Luckily Emmett and Rosalie stayed in the garage for most of the night, but when they did go to their room... its just as well no one has to try and sleep. Edward and Bella stayed in their Cottage with Renesme. I liked her, she was around my physical age, but I barely saw her these days, she was preoccupied with her Jacob.

The clock read 5am, today was a daunting day, maybe that's why the night went in so slow. Today I was going back to school. Oh the joy. Was annoyed me most was that I was going for no reason! I'd lost track of how many times I'd graduated from Forks high. Sometimes I think I should just go my own way, I need more adventure, more excitement...

I lay on my sofa with my hands behind my head, admiring the sun as it continued to rise through the clouds. I got dressed into my white skinny jeans, black tee, red baggy zipper, and matching red converse, quickly tied up my straight dark blonde hair, then ran downstairs. The living room was empty, and newly decorated. I took no notice, it would be changed again by the time I came back from school. I sat on the white sofa and waited patiently, then Carlisle emerged from his study.

"Good Morning, Jamie," He smile and walked to the white marble dinning table, which never got used of course. He put down his papers, then began rummaging in his doctors bag.

"Morning," I mumbled. Then light foot steps came down the stairs. Alice hopped down the last stair.

"Finally," I sighed and Alice laughed. I stood and walked to the front door where my backpack sat. I threw it over my shoulder, opened the front door, and walked to the garage. I was followed by Alice and Rosalie. Rosalie's BMW beeped twice as we approached.

"Cant we take the Porche?" I asked excitedly. Alice owned the coolest car ever! She walked past and slid into Rosalie's convertible.

"No, its too pretty for school," She said lightly. Rose laughed and slid in too. I sighed and followed. I opened the boot and threw in my bag, then jumped in to the back seat. Rose swiftly pulled out of the drive and zoomed down the road through the forest. Rose and Alice started talking about some kind of new fashion trend they saw in this months issue of vogue. _Ugh_, I thought to myself - fashion wasn't my scene, _especially_ the so-called fashion in vogue, they were curtains and rugs to me. I flicked my hood up, placed a hand on the back of the drivers seat and another on my own. When the time was right, I sprung from the car into the passing forest. I caught a hanging branch with one hand and swung up on it, I ran and jumped from branch to branch along the fringe of the forest, keeping pace with Rose's car. I doubt they'd even noticed I'd left. I tracked a small elk along the way, and when the time was right, I let myself run ahead of it then jump at the exact point it was crossing beneath me. I fell just like a rock, and landed on the animals back with a satisfying _crunch_. When I'd finished my kill, I wiped my mouth clean (the humans were already petrified of me, I don't think having blood stains round my mouth would help warm them to me) and began running again. It was good to stretch my legs and just run for a bit, it let me think, too. I knew that when I got to school I was going to have to face Toni Black again. But my months away from her had allowed me to calm down and forget about her, after-all, she was only a pathetic little human, why should I need to worry about her? Anyways, I planned to kill her later on so s'all good. With her aside, I thought about school in general. I found it pretty pointless, I learned noting, it was against my nature to sit among all those humans, and to be completely honest it bored me to extinction. I wanted more thrill than to sit and listen to humans tell me about the world that already knew too much about. I have nothing against humans, the nice ones at least. But what I hate most are humans who think they are superior, humans like Toni. If only they knew about creatures like myself, creatures who could destroy them in the blink of an eye...but what could I do about it?

I sped up until I was running just behind rose's car. I checked around to see if there were any people or cars, then I jumped back into the back seat. My sisters turned round and looked at me, I smiled and they both turned back and began talking about vogue curtains again. I lounged on the back seats and daydreamed about society if it were in my hands...


	4. Chapter 4

**Surprise**

As we pulled up into the school parking lot, I noticed a scent. I sat up straight in the back seat. There was plenty human, but also something else, it seemed a rare find in Fork high school. I wasn't sure if I recognised this scent, or was just confused as to why it was lingering here. Rose and Alice seemed to notice too, as they too were shooting glances at the kids in the parking lot before we'd even pulled up. When we did pull up, we stayed in the car until the others arrived. A few seconds later, Emmett's Jeep appeared, and pulled up beside us. Emmett jumped out of the drivers seat, his nostrils wide, he too seemed to notice the scent. I racked my brain for an answer too our confusion...

"Ali, is that...?" I trailed off.

"That's what I thought too, Jay. Do you smell it, Rose? It seems almost... Immortal," Alice seemed both afraid and curious. Instantaneously, my brothers were walking at a brisk human pace across the lot. It was evident they were trying to look natural, but I could see their tension. What could make them so tense?... A sudden gust of wind nearly made me fall back. It was not the winds force which startled me, it was the scent it carried. This time, it was stronger, and it carried a memory...

**Flashback**

_I'm standing with my back against a tree, in the middle of a forest. I feel afraid. Something is shadowing over me, I close my eyes in fear. A familiar burning strikes in my throat, and I flinch. A strong hand hold me down, too strong to be human. A female voice whispers in my ear_

"_Remember me, remember what I am and I've done to you , and what I can do to you in the future. Your going to join me and together we can do great things. You belong to me now, and you'll do what I tell you to do. If you don't... You remember how that works, right?..." The menacing voice fades off with a dark chuckle, as a gust of wind blows past, it carries the familiar scent... I can hear low whimpers and sobs to my left. I risk a glance to see who's there, but its dark and I can only see an outline. The shadow looks like its sitting, and its shaking, its human. I feel an urge to help this person, but then I'm hit with a sudden wave of anger and the urge to hunt. I push against the hand holding me down, and kick my aggressor hard in the stomach. The hand drops, and I run off, I catch a glimpse of the whimpering person on my way – the expressions on their face stood out, the pain and sorrow hit me right in the gut. They almost looked apologetic, but the fear in their eyes was traumatising... Just before I'm out of sight, I hear something, a dark laugh from the female "You'll come back, Jamie, can you really leave your little brother here to die?... But I kept running... _

This time I did fall back. I hit the seat hard, and stared at the sky, not actually seeing it. I was startled. Bit by bit, I began to but the pieces together. Before this, I couldn't remember anything of my newborn days, or even of my human life, I'd been too busy being a raging newborn to think of anything other than my kill. I'd killed a lot. Once I'd tasted human blood I just couldn't stop, the very though burned my throat, and I was ashamed of that because it wasn't my family's way. Next, I remembered the evil laugh of a woman, a woman I recognise now to have been my creator, the woman who gave me my anger issues. Ever time I'd saw her I'd close my eyes, she frightened me too much. Then the scent, the cause of this flashback. The startling part was, that the scent had led me to this boy, this boy which she called _my little brother_...

I hadn't noticed that I was being shaken so vigorously, until a hand slapped me across the face. I jumped up on the seat, to see Alice and Rose turned in the front seats, and Edward behind me, the source of the vigorous shaking.

Edward grasped my shoulders tight and stared into my eyes. "Jay, we must find him,"


End file.
